


Time is Fleeting, Memories are Forever

by Daovihi



Series: People are dying and everything's on fire because of a sex toy [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Weddings, basically just self-indulgent fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: A short fic about Triss and Yennefer doing what non-waifu war combatants want them to do: getting married.





	Time is Fleeting, Memories are Forever

"Dear, do we have everything we need?" Triss asked her fiance as she brushed her hair.

"One second." Yennefer came up to Triss and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yenna, we can't kiss until the wedding!" Triss giggled and blushed.

"Triss, since when have I ascribed to tradition?"

"Since we decided to wear white!"

"You are wearing white, I am wearing black and white. Don't get my wardrobe choices confused." Yennefer playfully teased.

"You're still wearing white, though." Triss teased back.

"You got me there." Yennefer offered Triss a small smile. "And it is far too close to the big day to change it. Damn you, Triss."

Triss laughed at that. "Didn't you need something for the wedding?"

"I did, but I now have it. At the risk of sounding sappy, I shall admit a kiss was all I needed."

"Oh, you." Triss smiled and looked away. "Is the wedding making you into a blushing bride already? Or are you just getting old?"

"If I'm getting old, then you are too…" Yennefer paused for dramatic effect. "My soon-to-be wife."

"Oh, stop it. You're turning me into a blushing bride."

"Allow me to hammer the final nail in the coffin." Yennefer leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you, my beautiful fox."

Triss fainted from too much gay.

\-----

Triss groaned as she returned to the world of the living. She was laying on something soft, and the scent of lilacs and gooseberries wafted around her. Triss patted her pillow, feeling soft cloth and supple flesh.

"About time you woke up. I almost had to put off the wedding. Shame." Yennefer combed her hair with her hand as she greeted Triss. "How do you feel?"

"Great, since I got to wake up to you."

"You might change your mind. After all, you'll have the rest of your life to wake up to me." Yennefer helped Triss into a sitting position.

"How long was I out, by the way?" Triss rubbed the back of her head.

"Long enough that we'll only have just enough time to apply glamaryes and change into our dresses."

"Oh… Sorry about that."

"Hmm, I'll forgive you, so long as you come to the altar later today in your finest outfit and stand with me while some priest spouts religious quotes. Oh, and make sure you wear a white dress."

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Triss booped Yennefer on the nose and giggled. Yennefer always made funny faces when she did that.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Soon, you'll hate it even more."

"Don't make me regret doing this." Yennefer warned with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll make you regret ever meeting me. You know why?" At Yennefer's silence, Triss continued. "Because one day, I will be so adorable that you melt, and I will scoop you up and kiss you a million times. In public. You will be so embarrassed that you blush, and have to cover your face."

"Well," Yennefer whispered into Triss' ear. "One day I will be so beautiful that your gay gets the better of you and you faint. And everytime you see me from then on, you will faint again, because just seeing me reminds you of when I looked so delicious. You've already fainted once. And I will make you do it again, and again, and again."

"I'd like to see you try." Triss smirked.

\-----

It is time for the wedding.

Yennefer cast a nervous glance down the aisle, meeting Triss' eyes from across the room. Her lover - soon-to-be wife - looked so radiant, stunning in her dress, and Yennefer hasn't even gotten close enough to take a good look at it.

At the sound of the beautiful bells ringing, Triss and Yennefer moved towards the center of the aisle, where a giddy priest stood under a white arch. Only Triss held a bouquet, but Yennefer didn't care. Her hands were needed for a far more important task.

Triss and Yennefer stepped onto the platform at the same time. Their hearts simultaneously melted as they took in their appearances. Yennefer had worn a beautiful white dress with black lace swirled generously throughout, fresh from the loom. Her white veil, pinned into her hair, just covered her face. It held sentimental value to her, due to it originally belonging to Tissia de Vries, a mother figure to her. Black gloves, borrowed from a friend of hers, covered her from her fingertips to her elbow. A blue ribbon had been carefully wrapped around her throat, tied together in an elegant knot.

Triss held a bouquet of roses, red and blue, wrapped in a white sheet of paper. Her hair was pinned up by a loaned floral hair pin, with ribbons that trailed down to the small of her back. Her dress, inherited from her grandmother, framed her quite nicely, emphasizing her beauty with miniature cloth flowers sewn in with pearls and lace. White shoes shyly peeked out of her dress, shiny and brand new.

Both brides nearly fainted from the sheer power of the gay. They steadied themselves, then they took each other's hands as they waited for the priest to start yakking so they could be pronounced married already.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

"You look stunning." Yennefer whispered.

"Same to you." Triss replied with a small smile on her face.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg," The priest metaphorically shook the brides out of their gay trance. "Will you take Triss Merigold to be your wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fufillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Yennefer smiled as her eyes became wet.

"Triss Merigold, will you take Yennefer of Vengerberg to be your wife? Do you-?"

"I do." Triss interrupted.

"Then I now pronounce you to be wives for as long as you shall live. With these rings," The priest gestured for the ringbearer and best woman, Ciri, to come forth. "You two shall create a bond everlasting, tempered by your love, and stronger than the strongest magic."

Triss could hardly contain herself as she slipped a simple gold band onto her wife's (her wife's!) finger, and as Yennefer did the same for her. As soon as the priest gave them permission to kiss, Triss leapt into Yennefer's arms and kissed her until they were both short of breath.All guests stood and cheered for the wives. The vast majority of them cried, including the priest. Some threw their hats in the air.

"I love you, my wife." Triss panted.

"I love you too, my dear wife." Yennefer mirrored.


End file.
